


In Memoriam

by tarnishedpeonies



Series: Bumblebee Week [5]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29233875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarnishedpeonies/pseuds/tarnishedpeonies
Summary: Bumblebee knows best how to honor Cliffjumper: on the road less traveled.
Series: Bumblebee Week [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139120
Kudos: 6





	In Memoriam

Technically, Bumblebee was on a mission. To that end he should have been taking the straightest line to his destination: the shortest distance, right? Wrong. Traffic lights, construction, broken roads, traffic jams - it seemed to Bumblebee that the ‘straight line’ was never the most efficient way to get anywhere! Even if it had been true, it was _boring_. Just like the ground bridge.

Taking the scenic view always satisfied Bumblebee more. There were curves in the road, inclines, declines, and so much more of Earth he could see when he wasn’t stuck in the city! Wide-open vistas dotted in distant mountains and closer mesas. Warm colored rock and earth varying from deep reds to whites. Sometimes he got to drive in the mountains when the roads had been carved through! Layers of development were clear in the rock, showing a glimpse of how old this world was.

It was radically different from Cybertron, where the deepening layers of metropolis spoke to the city’s age - provided you were in a city. Out in the wilds, who knew? Some scientist would know. If there were any left.

Tearing his processor away from the depressing thought, Bee watched the mesmerizing desert scene shift into fields of green and yellow growth, a panorama of grain-based produce swaying as the wind swept through. Admittedly less pleasant was the overwhelming scent entering his intake as he passed miles of pens full of four-legged meat creatures. _Cows_ , Raf had told him once.

They were kept for the purpose of producing food for human consumption, such as hamburgers (despite their product being called _beef_ ), milk, and cheese. Bumblebee hoped they tasted better than they smelled.

The scent eventually dissipated, although the fields of grains and rolling hills remained all the way until trees started dotting the view. Soon enough he was driving through a forest, which reminded him of the roads cut through rock - surrounded on both sides except the occasional vehicle passing the opposite direction. The mountains lay ahead, until he was at the foot of them, then he was driving up them on winding roads that required him to flex his handling and steering. It always felt _satisfying_.

He was nearly there, confirmed by the sign he passed as the incline got steeper and he worked harder to keep his speed even. Raf would have loved to see this. They weren’t supposed to bring the kids on missions (where they could _avoid_ it), and this one was particularly sensitive.

Bee slowed on reaching one of the outlooks, a familiar motorcycle already parked as he pulled up beside her. “Took you awhile,” she pointed out, remaining in her alt mode as they looked over the cliff at the gorgeous spread of land before them. Green, lush, perfect. So this was a ‘national park’. “Did Raf need help with homework?” Bumblebee whirred in annoyance at Arcee, and she laughed. “Yeah, he’s smarter than me too. Cliffjumper would have liked him,” she trailed off. “He was right. We should have come here together.”

Letting out a quiet series of beeps, Bumblebee agreed. Then with another series of beeps, he asked the question. “The _scenic drive_? Is that what took you so long to get here?” Bee sounded off with a defensive brap. “Okay. I’ll give it a try. For Cliffjumper.”


End file.
